The present invention is a physiotherapy device for the exercise and rehabilitation of a leg. After a leg injury, or during a hospital stay, immobilized limbs tend to atrophy. After injuries, which may require immobilization, it is essential that the leg must be exercised in order to maintain its strength in order to rehabilitate. Weakened muscles in the leg oftentimes also need long term care.
While physiotherapy may be helpful in maintaining leg musculature and rehabilitating injured legs, it is oftentimes desirable to have a simple inexpensive device which will enable the individual to easily maintain self exercise.
Because of the nature of some disabilities of injuries, long term and readily available constant care are advisable. It is particularly desirable to have an ever available simple inexpensive device wherein a person themselves may be able to perform much of the necessary exercise or rehabilitation necessary to maintain or rehabilitate an injured leg.
It is important to have an effective, simple, easy to use, inexpensive device to effectuate exercise and rehabilitation of a leg.